


Parties

by Quickhidetherum



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human AU, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickhidetherum/pseuds/Quickhidetherum
Summary: Nesta usually loved parties, but not when Tomas was at them. She could never seem to avoid the asshole. He always ended up cornering her. Except, tonight there was someone there to scare him off.





	Parties

Nesta usually loved parties. Really, she did. It was the perfect place for her to show off her new wardrobe. The perfect place for her to work her social circles. But this party, it was nothing like the ones she used to go. For starters, it was nothing like the social circles she was used to. But, when your family lost their fortune...this tended to be the consequence. Ostracized by her peers and surrounded by the type of people that she used to avoid. People that she had always believed were beneath her.  
And now? Now she would be lucky if even one of them were to glance at her.  
She was surrounded by grinding bodies. She exhaled heavily, putting her hand around her drink and glancing across the room. She spotted an empty table and made her way into the corner, setting her drink down on the surface. She turned to face the others in the room. She could see Elain in the corner, smiling and laughing at something the people around her had said. Nesta sighed; at least someone was managing to have fun. She glanced up in surprise when a shadow blocked her light. Her eyes locked onto the man before her and she felt the all too familiar scowl tugging at her lips.  
"Tomas," she said curtly, her eyes narrowing.  
"You never called me back," Tomas said, leaning against the wall behind him. Nesta's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head.  
"Was I supposed to?" She said shortly. Tomas leaned towards her.  
"Yes. You ran off very quickly the last time I saw you. We never got to talk about us," He purred, resting his hand on her shoulder. Nesta knocked his arm off, scowling at him.  
"If you think that I'll be talking to you after that you're insane," she hissed, trying to side step him. Tomas stepped in front of her and shook his head.  
"You're going to talk to me," he snapped. Nesta cringed at the raised voice and grabbed her drink, turning her back to the crowd and watching Tomas carefully.  
"There isn't anything to talk about. I already told you that we're done," she said sharply. Tomas moved to grab her, only pausing when he saw a pair of arms slip around Nesta's waist.  
"Babe, where did you get to?" The voice asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck and Nesta leaned instinctually against his touch.  
Tomas crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.  
Nesta glanced down at the hands wrapped around her waist; she was wondering exactly the same thing. The hands on her hips rubbed soothing circles.  
"I'm Cassian. Her boyfriend. Who the hell are you? ," the voice asked. The voice sent shivers down her spine and Nesta became all too aware of the hands on her waist.  
"Come on love," the voice whispered, tugging her away from Tomas. When they were in the crowd, the hands dropped from her waist.  
"What the hell was that?" Nesta asked, recovering from her surprise and spinning to face the person behind her. She immediately had to raise her chin to meet the guys gaze. She took a step back, almost in surprise at the sheer height of him. Her eyes ran over him and she ran her tongue over her lower lip; he was something else entirely. He shook his head and stared at her in disbelief.  
"What, no thank you?" He asked. Nesta scoffed and stared at him blankly.  
"For what? Pawing at me?" She asked. She shook her head and moved to sidestep him.  
"Pawing at you?" The guy asked incredulously. "I was getting that jackass off your back."  
Nesta shook her head and scoffed.  
"Oh please! I was handling it," she sneered. It was his turn to scoff. He shook his head and held up his hands in defeat.  
"Yeah. Alright then sweetheart. Enjoy your night," he muttered, pushing past her. Nesta scowled, staring after him and downing her drink, and made her way over to Elain who smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Who was that?" She asked loudly.  
Nesta shook her head and scowled, staring after the boy. He sat down at the bar with two other guys and Nesta couldn't help but think she'd seen them before.

 

  
X-X-X  
It was a couple of hours before the drinks had really started to hit her. She could feel herself loosening up. She was laughing far too much for her liking. But, she couldn't stop. Elain grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor again. Nesta laughed, trailing behind her sister as Elain twirled round on the dance floor. Nesta let out a curse, trying to grab Elain before she barrelled straight into the guy behind them. Unfortunately, she didn't grab her sister quite in time and she knocked the tray of drinks the guy was holding straight out of his hands. He whirled to face them.  
"What the fu-," the words died on his lips and all signs of anger seemed to disappear from his face. Elain let out a gasp, pressing her hand to her mouth.  
"I am soo sorry! Oh my god. Nesta I spilled his drinks! I'm so sorry!" She rambled. The guy laughed, pushing his red hair out of his eyes.  
"It's quite alright," he said, grinning and giving his hand for Elain to shake. Nesta growled, slapping his hand away and leading Elain back to their friends. Elain let out a sigh and waved back at him.  
"I'm sorry!" She called. Nesta sighed leading her to their friend Jane.  
"Look after her for a second?" She asked. Jane nodded, smiling at Elain who was babbling at her enthusiastically. Nesta made her way into the toilets, pushing her way past the grinding bodies. Nesta stepped out of the bathroom stall, glancing in the mirror and checking her make up. She sighed, fixing her hair before heading back out into the crowd. She walked past the girls she used to socialize with and scowled at them, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings until a male hand closed around her wrist, tugging her into a circle of guys. She scanned the eyes of the boys in the group and scowled at them.  
Jakob and Kylar. Tomas's sidekicks.  
"Let me go," she hissed. Jakob shook his head and started at her.  
"Now, now. No need to get ratty. Kylar and I just want to chat," he said, tugging her towards them.  
"See, the word around here is that you've ended things with Tomas and...we can't help but wonder if that means you’re on the market again," he asked, sliding his hands down her waist. Nesta hissed at him, slapping his hands away.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" She seethed, her voice filled with venom.  
"Why not? I could help you dislodge that stick-," he sneered. Nesta growled at him, tugging her arm out of his reach.  
"For your information I'm actually here WITH someone," Nesta seethed. Jakob and Kylar scoffed.  
"Oh yeah? Who?" they asked. Nesta scanned the room, her eyes falling onto the guy that had saved her from Tomas. She pointed in his direction.  
"My boyfriend is right over there," she said, scowling at both of the boys before turning her back to them. "If you'll excuse me, I better get back to him,"

 

  
\------------------------  
"What are you staring at?" Feyre's words jolted Cassian from his daydream. He tore his eyes away from the girl from before and shrugged.  
"I must have spaced out," he said, glancing at her.  
"Why aren't you dancing with Rhys?" He asked. Feyre pointed at her drink, taking a large sip before returning to the dance floor. Cassian turned his gaze back towards the girl from before, frowning when he couldn't find her. He shook his head, picking up his drink and taking a large swing. She had made it perfectly clear she didn't need his help anyway.

 

  
\------------------  
Nesta exhaled heavily, walking towards Cassian. She could feel Jakob and Kylar's eyes on her and she picked up the pace, striding towards him.  
Cassian turned to face her, about half a second before she got there. There was a split second look of confusion on his face before Nesta grabbed his face, crushing her lips against his.  
Cassian stumbled forward, placing his hands on the small of her back to stop her from falling.  
He pulled back, scanning her eyes. Nesta ran her tongue over her lip, trying to work out whether or not he was about to push her away. Cassian's eyes flicked to the group of guys standing behind her and he pulled her against him, bringing one of his hands up to tangle in her hair. He pulled her into the gap between his legs and pressed his mouth against hers. Nesta groaned, her eyebrows furrowing.

 

  
\--------------------  
Cassian tried not to hiss when the girl brushed up against him. She seemed to fit perfectly against him. Like some sort of a piece to a puzzle. She gripped the corners over his t-shirt, pressing herself against him. Cassian nibbled her lower lip, his eyes rolling in his head as he felt her soft breasts pressing against him. His hand slipped to her ass and she let out an indignant squeak and Cassian took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. The girl groaned, her hands sliding around his shoulders. She gripped his hair and sighed contentedly.  
Cassian pulled back, trailing kisses down her neck. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes, baring her neck to him, her chest heaving. Cassian's tongue skirted her pulse point and he closed his eyes. He could do this all day.

 

  
\----------------  
"I thought you didn't need my help," he purred. Nesta blinked, her vision hazy. Help? The word swirled around in her head and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She suddenly realized where they were and she was all too aware of his hands that were still wrapped in her hair and cradling her ass. Nesta moved to step back and Cassian sighed, tugging her back against him.  
"Come on sweetheart, the least you could do is tell me your name before you run off," he murmured, grazing her neck with his lips.  
Nesta's eyes fluttered closed again and a moan escaped her lips. Nesta jerked away, her chest heaving. What was that? What was happening? She stumbled backwards, heading back over to Elain. She had to talk about this. She had to.

 

  
\-------------------  
Cassian bit his lip, smirking as the girl made her way back across the dance floor. He had seen the surprise on her face at her reaction to him.  
"Am I high or did I just see you with your tongue down Nesta's throat?" Feyre asked, nudging Cassian. He turned to face her, his eyes widening. Nesta. The name swirled around in his head.  
"That is your older sister?" he asked incredulously. Feyre smiled, dimples forming in her cheeks.  
"Delightful, isn't she?" she asked.  
Cassian's eyebrows twitched and he stared at the girl across the room. Feyre shook her head and arched her eyebrows.  
"Watch what you're doing with her," she said pointedly. Cassian scoffed, turning to face her.  
"You think that little of me?" he asked. Feyre's eyes flickered to her older sister and she laughed.  
"Not of you," she muttered. Cassian shook his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.  
“Don’t worry Feyre. I can handle it,” he said, winking at her. Feyre laughed, watching as he strode towards Nesta.  
“I think Cassian has just bitten off far more than he can chew,” Feyre said, nudging Rhys. He raised his eyebrows and followed Feyre’s pointed finger.  
“Is that-?” he asked. Feyre nodded, arching her eyebrows and staring after Cassian. Rhys inhaled sharply and shook his head.  
“He can handle her. She should watch out,” he said, glancing at Feyre who scoffed.  
“Want to bet?” she asked. Rhys smirked extending his hand.  
“Name your terms,” he said smugly.

__________________________  
Cassian smirked, making his was over to Nesta.  
“Nesta Archeron,” he said smugly, staring at her.  
“Excuse me?” she asked, her eyebrow arched.  
“The name you wouldn’t tell me; Nesta Archeron,” he purred, taking a step towards her. Nesta stepped back from him, her eyes locking onto him. Cassian smirked and tilted his head to the side.  
“Scared to be close to me sweetheart? Afraid you’ll lose control?” he asked, pulling her against him. Nesta ran her tongue over her lower lip, her heart racing.  
“Get over yourself,” she sneered. Cassian glanced at her lips.  
“Prove you aren’t scared,” he said, the hint of challenge in his tone. Nesta pressed her hands against his chest, one of them trailing down his chest suggestively. She brought her lips up, to just below his ear. Cassian closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and trying to ignore the burst of excitement that ran down his spine.  
“I don’t have to prove anything to you,” she breathed, shoving him back and smirking at the shocked look on his face. Her eyes dropped to his lips and Cassian smirked.  
“What about proving it to yourself?” he said smugly. Nesta scowled and Cassian laughed, turning his back on her. Nesta ran her tongue over her lower lip, staring after him.

________  
Cassian leaned against the wall behind him and sighed, taking a draw from his cigarette. He glanced at the door that opened and arched an eyebrow and the guy who walked in. Tomas leaned back against the wall across from Cassian and chewed his lips.  
“She’s not worth the time you know,” Tomas said loudly. Cassian’s eyes flicked back towards Tomas and he stared at him blankly.  
“She’s a complete prude. She’ll never give it up, no matter how hard you try,” he muttered. Cassian scoffed and stared at him. Was this dick for real?  
“What goes on between my girlfriend and I is none of your business,” he snapped. Tomas shook his head.  
“Whatever, forgive me for trying to save you the hassle of dealing with that frigid bitch. You’ll have to pry her legs open to get anywhere near it,” he sneered. Cassian turned to face him and he felt a wave of rage wash over him.  
“I swear, if I find out you’ve touched her,” Cassian growled, his eyes taking on a feral look. Something about Tomas’ words caught him. A trace of experience.  
“You’ll do what?” Tomas sneered. Cassian took a step towards him and he pushed his hand into his chest.  
“I’ll fucking kill you,” he snarled. He heard the door opening to the smoker’s area and turned to face the girl who had just stepped out. Tomas scoffed, shoving Cassian’s arm off of his chest before stalking back into the club. Cassian let out a frustrated growl, storming after him. Tomas disappeared from Cassian’s line of vision and Cassian let out a frustrated sigh, pushing his way through the crowd. When his eyes caught sight of Tomas he was filled with rage. Tomas had pulled Nesta against him. Cassian saw the stiffness in her form, the shock in her eyes as that asshole gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He saw her sneer something at Tomas and saw the harsh way Tomas bit back. He strode forward, pushing past people to reach them. He was almost beside them when Tomas pulled Nesta against him, covering her mouth with his own. Cassian grabbed Tomas’ arm, pulling him back as hard as he could. He pulled his fist back before ramming it into Tomas’ face. He heard the sickening crunch and the slight ‘pop’ as Tomas’ nose broke under the pressure. Tomas let out a groan, lifting his hand to his nose, which had blood spurting from it.  
“Stay the fuck away from her,” Cassian snarled, shoving Tomas hard. Tomas stumbled back, sneering at the pair. Cassian turned to face Nesta, concern written all over his face.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, running his hand down her cheek. Nesta flushed, staring up at him before nodding.  
“Do you want to go home?” he asked. Nesta glanced at Tomas and nodded.  
“Let’s get out of here,” she said.


End file.
